Princess and the Pauper
by Teddybearanime
Summary: What happens when two lives are brought together. The orphan, streetrat, and the prepped, princess?
1. Chapter 1

**Futago-Hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 1- A Rainy Day for Introductions**

**Disclaimer: I, Teddybearanime, do NOT own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime or any of it's characters! You here me? If I did...then I'd make Shade kiss Fine! And Bright kiss Rein!**

It was raining.

"Ugh," a girl on the streets, shivered. This girl had red hair, styled into two pigtails and tied at the bottom. She wore tattered clothes, that were a dull pink and patches all arpund. She was very cute behind all the scars, dirt, and tear stains on her face. Her eyes were red by birth and oddly enough she had a birth mark that was half a circle with half a sun inside of it. Her name...Fine.

"I'm Fine...and _Free_," The girl sighed, looking at the past events.

She had no mother.

Her dad was abusive, kicked her out, and eventually the authorities took action.

The foster home was abusive.

Now she ran away...free.

**-On another part of the town-**

She was lonely.

She danced around in her room.

She had blue hair styled into a ponytail, tied at the bottom. She was wearing a sparkly, blue dress and white gloves, she was stunningly, pretty. She had blue-greenish eyes, and oddly enough a birthmark that was half a circle with half a sun inside of it.

The girl sighed,

"No friends...No sister...No companion."

**This is an introduction on their lives... Things will heat up soon, so stay tuned!**

**Hope you enjoyed...this isn't an original **_**first**_** fanfic...probably my 4th...but this one is like my best... Sorry for it being short...but all the chapters are going to be this length for time...and the paper I had ^_^ Please don't give up on me! And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 2- Greatest Birthday Gifts!**

**Hahaa~ Thanks to xXSnowHimeHikariXx I got motivation to add the second chapter! Thanksss!...Againn!**

**Disclaimer: Poopoooo...do I have to? Sigh...I, Teddybearanime...do NOT own Fushigi-boshi No Futago-hime...or any of it's characters! ok?**

~Fine's POV~

It was my 8th birthday, through what I've been through, I'm still fine...I'm Fine because I am Fine!

...I taught myself to be optimistic...

Thomp-Thomp-Thomp, the sound of a horses gallop sounded.

It was Prince Shade's carriage, he spotted me, with those dark blue eyes, and gave of what I thought was a sympathetic and sincere smile.

I smiled a, "daijo, daijo, I'm fine!" Smile. I let my eyes lingere as his carriage pulled off.

-What? Oh, Stupid Fine staring at the back of his midnight blue-hair!- I scolded myself. -AAARRGHH!-

"Now I'm on my own I have to get a job," I mumbled to...myself. I felt an uneasiness of loneliness.

~Meanwhile~ ~Rein's POV~

Papa and Mama told me a prince was coming.

-Please..not ANOTHER arranged marriage! I'm only but 8!- I thought, remembering that time with Fango...at age of six...

~Knock, Knock, Knock~

It was the palace door.

"Coming!" I replied to the door. I opened the door to reveal a guy with midnight blue-hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hello Princess, I am Prince Shade of the Moon Kingdom," Shade introduced, bowing.

Formal.

"Hello, pleasure, I am Princess Rein, of the Sunny Kingdom," I also bowed.

"Oh, I heard it was your birthday...here," he said, handing me a cute, little stuffed bear, and a hair clip.

**A gift and smile? Greatest birthday gifts! A gift can even be the smallest of things!**

**Daijo: Don't worry!**

**Welllll...byee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 3- Worst to Better**

**Awwww~ Thanks you guys for reviewing! And sorry for putting this up SOOOO early! I'll be doing review responses at the end...soooo...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It haunts me...but I, Teddybearanime the first...do NOT own Fushigi-boshi No Futago-hime...or any of it's characters...**

~Fine's POV~

Worst. Birthday. Ever.

I had gotten chased by police, tripped in a mud puddle, and it was hard to find a job, I ended up working at a cosplay cafe.

I was on my way there now. I opened up the doors and was...greeted? By the boss?

He muttered to me,

"Get dressed in these."

He threw me a red, poofy skirt with white, long socks and a black cat tail, and a pink, training bra with a humongous, pink bow attatched to the front, to top it off, black, kitty ears.

"Dressing rooms over there," He muttered again, pointing to a light pink door, I walked in.

"Hello," Someone greeted me.

"Oh...um," I turned around and saw a girl with sandy, blonde, shoulder-length hair, she had sea-blue eyes and bear ears. I saw she was also changing into an outfit, different than mine, it was light-light blue and sea blue. "Oh...hi!" I enthusiastically greeted.

"I'm Mairio...you are?" She asked.

"I'm Fine!" I replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you!" She smiled a little, "I hope we can be friends."

"I think we already are!" I smiled.

**A new friend! From worse to better! Enjoy life!**

**Okkk! Again Thanks for all the reviews! Things like this make me excited! X3**

**Well...**

**StephanyShine09 Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad it caught your attention! :) And...You never know...I could be a SHINE, or RIGHT coupler...haha I am a SHINE and RIGHT coupler but I do enjoy other stories...I love your story too! I don't usually like OC's but...if Tabby is one...He's awesome...And your story is awesome! From one starter to another starter!**

**xXSnowHimeHikariXx Thanks for reviewing again! Awww! Yes Shade should have! But...I was running out of paper...so let's give Shade an excuse for today! And yes she may be too young...but I needed something...she can't just live on the streets!...That would be sad...*Sniff* But...She may fall for him...she may not...mwahahaha...**

**Moonshine Wish Thanks for reviewing! You never know...they could switch places or not...*Goes and gets a cupcake* Here! The first person I give a magic cupcake to! I love your stories too! Lessons of Life and Dance of Myself!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 4- Helping.**

**Haha two in one morning! I have to get atleast two in before I have to leave...my precious laptop...BUT I WILL be back! Um...**

**Disclaimer: Stupid, dumb...sigh I do NOT own Fushigi-boshi No Futago-hime...happy?**

**Enjoy!**

~Rein's POV~

It was a blue hairclip, it shone in the light.

"Thank you," I thanked, putting the pretty hairclip on.

It was only the two of us, Mama and Papa were at a meeting, and I for one have no idea why he's still here...to hang out? Or...a creepy playdate?...Or...to make a friend?

"Um...not to be rude, but, why exactly are you here?" I finally asked, Shade blushed and answered,

"I was told I was to spend a day and make a friend of...the Princess of the Sunny Kingdom."

I oh'd and rolled my eyes, but at the sam time...estatic! I wasn't alone!

"Ok!" I smiled. "Let's play...tea party!"

"Somebody help me!" Shade cried. I giggled and dragged him to the tea party room.

"I'll be going tp make tea...get acquainted with Puppet," I said, pointing to a robotic doll with blonde hair, big, blue eyes and lots of make-up. She wore a pink, poofy dress and a maid hat. I skipped to make tea.

~Shade's POV~

As she skipped away, I stared at the doll. "I know you can work," I muttered, and examined the doll.

"Hum..the back of it?" I pondered out-loud, looking at the back. "Ah, there it is," I sighed, flipping the back switch on. The doll flickered to life and greeted,

"Hello, I am Puppet." Just then I heard a gasp,

"Sh-Shade how did y-you?"

It was Rein...I just noticed...a birthmark on her arm.

"The switch on the back..." I told her.

"Th-thank you...again!" She thanked...tears? In her eyes...

**To help a person you must dig deep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 5- True friend**

**Ooooh~! I'm SO sorry for being late! Please don't give up on me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or it's characters!**

"Hey Fine!," Mirlo yelled. I looked behind me and noticed she hadn't tooken off her bear ears.

"Hey Mirlo...you didn't take off your...bear ears?," I asked.

"Oh...well...there real," she stammered.

"Oh...well...they make you look cute!," I, too, stammered, feeling really awkward.

"Thank you?," she thanked, unsurely, and then asked a question. "Oh! um...can I come over?"

I froze.

"u-um..well," I stammered, my mind went blank.

"Mhm...as I suspected, byh your clothes too...I mean you look to young to be working at a job like..._that..._and your eyes tell it all...," Mirlo explained.

"Oh...," I looked down.

"Daijo, daijo...you can come live with me! And we could walk to work together and to school t-" Mirlo started.

"Sc-school?," I interrupted.

"Yeah school...why?," she asked.

"Well...," I started. I already started a little panic...so might as well tell now..."I-I'm a runaway orphan...my father was abusive...I have no mother...no traces to any other family...the cops are after me...a-and I'm just so confused!,"

"There, there," she comforted, I cried more.

She then smiled as I calmed down a bit.

Me, myself, self-scolding myself for being so weak. I was usually stronger...

"Come on I'll show you to my home," Mirlo said.

"...ok," I sniffed my nose.

**A true friend can see through your own mask of emotion, and will **_**always**_** be there for you.**

**StephanyShine09 Oh! I'm so sorry..I thought Tabby was on OC...I haven't watched all of gyu yet...and oops awww I got Mirlo's name wrong...sorry Mirlo! And no...the crying isn't fake...she was really happy...and yeah...and yeah! Puppet~! Anyway thanks for reviewing!**

**xXSnowHimeHikariXx Eheheh...you never know who the mastermind behind the cosplay cafe will be~ It could be Camelot! Or Lulu! Or even...Puppet~ Eheheh anyway, yeah...sorry about the name...I totally forgot the original name...sorry Mirlo! Thanks for reviewing!**

**dark lil'angel2be Thanks for reviewing! And...I'll make more as long as you make more of dark side of the planet! ;3 **

**isanimes I will fear the fluvy...the fluvy is evil...and nooo~ crazy is awesome! . And thanks~ Here's a magic cupcake! Since I think you awesome!**

**Well~ Bye everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6- Love?**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own this anime (Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime) Or any of it's characters!  
**After Shade left I felt like crying, because I'm alone again and sense of..._uneasiness_, but it went away.

"Rein-sama," Camelot, my maid, called.

"Yes, here," I responded.

"Tomorrow Bright-sama from the Jewelry Kingdom will visit you."

"Ok."

"Good, good night."

"Night," I sighed.

"Hmmm...Bright-hun?- I thought, drifting to sleep, as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I got up the next morning and put my hair into a ponytail, tied at the top for once, and a regular "princess" dress, it was blue, of course.

~Knock. Knock. Knock~

"I'm coming," I replied to the door.

"Hello, you must be Princess Rein, I'm Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom," Bright introduced. "Oh and I heard it was your birthday yesterdat...here," he said, handing me a beautiful, blue necklace with a heart and a sun around it, but with my initial, "R" in the heart.

"Thank you!," I smiled, heart beating.

"No problem...it's a pleasure to meet you...," he said, ever-so-sweetly, so nice...I've fallen in...love?

"Well, I was told to hang out with you for today...what do you want to do first?," he asked.

"U-um..." I studdered, I couldn't find words...

**It's a dream when you've fallen in love, just be careful so it doesn't turn into a nightmare.**

**There! I'll try to upload more...so PLEASE don't give up on me...I'll give you all magic cupcakes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 7- A question.**

**I am soooo sorry! You see...I got my laptop tooken away...so I couldn't upload... so I'm back! Please forgive me too...and...magic cupcakes!**

~Fine's POV~

"A-arigotou!" I bowed to Mirlo's mum...a bear...a _talking_ bear.

"Think nothing of it," the mother and father said. The dad was human...

"See Fine...it'll all be alright!" Mirlo shouted, happily.

"Babu babu~" Nirlo, the baby, sang.

"Hush! Get to bed now. Mirlo show her your room," Mirlo's mum said.

"Hai!" She responded.

~In Mirlo's room~

"What do I do?" I asked, covering my ears. Scared.

"Daijo, daijo, you'll be sticking with me," Mirlo comforted.

"...Thank you." I smiled.

"Here's a gown," Mirlo said. "The bathrooms over there."

She pointed to a sea blue door.

"Ok, thanks!" I replied, taking the gown to the room. When I had gotten done, I walked back to Mirlo's room.

"You done? Good. Well...heres your pallet... Night," Mirlo said.

"Goodnight," I replied.

~My dream~

I dreamed of all the pastries and sweets in the cafe, they were so good~. Then I was back at my 'dad's' house, where he abused me again and again, screaming at me for running away. But he kicked me out! I had to just sit there taking his beating. Until...a knight that was blue-cloaked came to save me. His hat covered his face. He swept me off my feet and I was outside, in the rain. Wait!

What was his name?

I want to know...then my dream became fuzzy...it usually does.

~With Rein. Rein's POV~

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, until I blurted out,

"Oh... you probably think I'm an idiot now!"

"What are you talking about?" Oh Bright...no need to make me feel worse! "I don't think your an idiot."

"Y-you don't?" I stammered, he doesn't?

"No... now have you thought of anything?" Bright asked, so kindly.

"Um... how about... a-a tea party?" I asked, blushing, he smiled.

"That's better," he said.

"S-so...you'll play?!" I asked, smiling.

"Of course," he replied. I smiled more and showed him to the tea party room.

"Ah, you have a doll from Toy Kingdom?" Bright asked.

"O-oh um...yes... P-Puppet say hi," I stammered.

"Hello, I am Puppet," Puppet greeted. Bright laughed, I stood there.

"A-aren't you going to say hi...back?" I asked.

"Oh...um...hello Puppet, I'm Bright," he blushed.

"Nice to meet you too," Puppet said. I laughed at his embarassment. He started laughing too...

My first love...does he love me too?

**I am so sorry for making this late! Well...reviews!**

**xXSnowHimeHikariXx Thanks for reviewing for one! And yeah...had to add lovely love! Here's a magic cupcake since I was late with this!**

**isanimes isn't it?! (talking about SHINE) I love the couple! And I hope I'm crazy enough...here's another magic cupcake! Glad you liked the cupcake :) and...sorry for this long wait.**

**dark lil'angel2be OK! Here's that magic cupcake! And sorry for this late update...and I gotta catch up on the toher fanfics that I've been dying to catch up on...hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PositiveCharm416 No-no no need to be sorry for being late of reviewing my story...I'm glad that you liked it! And I should be the one sorry...for this late update...here's a magic cupcake as an apology!**

**Nijiiro no sekai Thanks for reviewing! And I'll work on making them longer...here's a magic cupcake for an apology...because of the long wait...**

**Well! I hope you guys arn't too mad with me for this long wait...and hope you guys enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 8- Meetings and Moments**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime -.- Sigh**

~Fine's POV~

Mirlo and I got up and walked to school. Anxiety filled me... This is so vervewrecking! Well...Mirlo registered me in. No problem.

~In class~

There were alot of kids in the classroom, I clung to Mirlo. But then I saw a guy cloaked in a dark blue hat and cape...are those even allowed in school? Besides the point...he looked exactly like my dream guy! I let go of Mirlo and walked over to him.

"HI! I'm Fine!" I greeted. Might as well greet with a big smile. Right?

"New girl," he muttered. Wait. I just told him my name! He should use it! Or atleast tell me his!

"You can atleast tell me your name! Or use mine properly!"

"O.k class. Settle down. We have a new student today. Why doesn't she come up and introduce herself?" Teacher announced.

I blushed and ran up to the front.

~Guy's POV~

She was just in idotic, energetic bubble. But I noticed a birthmark on her arm...

"Hiya! I'm Fine! My birthday was yesterday! And I live with Mirlo!" She introduced herself to the class.

-Yesterday?!- I thought. -They do look alike... Same birthmark too...-

"Ok take a seat, Fine, class I have to go do something. Stay controlled," teacher said, leaving the classroom. Fine walked her way over to me and sat down.

"Your name," she demanded.

"...Eclipse," I muttered.

"Nu-uh~" She sang.

Oh no. Wait. I'm not shocked the least bit!

~With Rein. Rein's POV~

I loved his laugh... How...can I explain it? It wasn't like a bell...but it wasn't terrible.

No. No! Never!

I blushed a bit, as I sat down across from Bright-kun.

"Hmm... What kind of tea would you reccomend?" I asked Bright-kun.

"How about Golden Tea?" Bright-kun asked.

I knew how to make that! That meant if I tried my very best I could impress Bright-kun!

I smiled and agreed saying, "O.k! I'll be right back!"

I ran into the kitchen and immdeiately got to work. I have to make this the best for Bright-kun! Or...he'll never think best of me! And...I don't want that...

I felt a sudden presence enter the room.

"Huh?" I turned around.

"Oh...Princess Rein. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me helping to make the tea," Bright-kun politely requested.

I smiled and said, "Well of course I wouldn't mind!"

We both immediately got to work.

I blushed as we both brushed hands together.

"Oh...s-sorry," I blushed.

"Eh...no problem," he smiled, I smiled he's so kind.

The tea was finally done. We both took a drink.

Oh! How wonderful. It filled me with happiness.

"This is really good. Nice work Princess Rein," Bright-kun complimented me.

"Oh.." I blushed. "W-well I couldn't have done it without your help...you did most the work," I blushed again.

"Well...this victory goes to the both of us than!" He smiled.

Oh how charming...

Bright-kun. That wonderful Prince Charming.

**isanimes aww thanks! I did a little combo for you guys ;3 Glad you enjoyed! Man...how did everyone guess it was Shade?! *Sulks in the corner* And thanks! You rock too! *Favorites you* **

**Made2352 Thanks for reviewing! ^^ And I'm so glad you really like this story! And...well here's the update. And magic cupcake!**

**xXSnowHimeHikariXx Yup! It's finally out! And here's the 8th! ^^ How come everybody guessed Shade?! And it's right -.- Ah wellz! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Well...bye guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 9- "Dangerous"**

**Aheh heh... heh ^^' sorry guys I...I was lazy...*Hangs head in shame* I-I was gonna upload last night...but I got lazy...again...so...here you guys are... *Hides behind Pikachu plushy* **

**Disclaimer: I...don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime... As for the name of this chapter... I ran out of ideas...**

~Eclipse's POV~

Nu-uh~" She sang.

"Then... What?" I asked, she took my hand and pulled me into the hallway.  
Why the bloody hell am I blushing? She's just an idiot!

"Prince Shade, I presume?" She mused.

"Then... Your Princess Fine?" I asked.

"...What?" She asked.

"What? So your not a... Princess?" I questioned back.

"No... And I don't look to share my past with you," she replied. Fiesty. Such a nuisance.

"That bad?" I asked.

"...Y-yes... I'm just not ready to share it yet..." Fine said... Actually sad... Why do I want to know so badly now?

"Oh," I muttered.

"...Well!" She recovered. "Gotta get back to class!"

"No," I muttered, gtrabbing her wrist.

"What?!" She gasped, and blushed.

"You know my secret,"I muttered, when really I was looking for a reason to get her to Rein.

"But I w-" She started, but I covered her mouth and got her on my dinosaur-horse, Regina. "O-oi!" She screamed.

"Be quiet. I don't plan on hurting you," I mumbled. "As long as you don't do anything stupid."

She stuck her tongue out and made a noise with it.

I rolled my eyes. This is going to be a long ride.

~With Rein and Bright (Rein's POV)~

I couldn't stop blushing. What should we do now...Oh! I know...I think...maybe...

"Ney...Bright-kun...d-do you want to play kick the can?" I asked. But there's only two people... Not much of a game...

"Well... There's only two people... So how about Oni-gokko or Janken?" He suggested.

"Oni-gokko sounds good!" I smiled, phew I'm relieved.

"Right. So let's just play Janken to decide who's "it," he said.

"Right~!" I cooed. If you put our names together you get "Right." This feels just right!

I ended up being "It." So I turned around and counted. "Ichi. Ni. San. Yon. Go. Roku. Shichi. Hachi. Kyu. Juu."

I then ran after Bright-kun... Wait... Where is he? Ah! I'll check the tea party room!

I ran there, and he ran out. I turned around to where he was running away. He had his tongue stuck out at me and he winked.

I blushed and yelled at him, "H-hey!"

I then started to pursue him.

We ran and ran, around corners of hallways, in rooms and out rooms.

I'm really tired. How is _he_ not?

I then came up with a good idea!

I was finally close to Bright-kun. I then tried my idea.

My feet left the ground and I hopped onto him.

"Gotcha!" I breathed, so tired.

"Aheh," he blushed and sat up. "You seem tired. Let's go get some more tea."

"Right!"

**Hope this was long enough and that you guys enjoyed!**

**Reviews...**

**Made2352- Thanks! ^^ Aheh... I'm happy you enjoyed!**

**Chilxlaryxnya- No prob! I love your stories! I'm glad you like mine! And I'm working on making them longer ^/^' And I don't wanna be a spoiler but it's gonna be like the series (as in love square.) Here's a magic cupcake though! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed~!**

**Um...Oni-gokko= Tag**

**Janken= Rock, paper, scissors.**

**Ichi-Juu= 1-10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 10- Like a Princess**

**Hi guys! This is Chapter 10... I don't know why I want it to be so special~! Ah! Announcement time! I...I wanna make a community for SHINE (Fine and Shade) And not sure if we need permission to use Google pictures...so help if you can! Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Poo! I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime!**

~Fine's POV~

I was stuck on that dinosaur-horse until we finally came to his kingdom.

His castle was humongous! A moon was behind the castle, and made it shine so brightly.

"Woah," I heard the prince, right now more like an aggressive-rude-questionable gentleman, mutter. He's not close to a gentleman! I mean seriously!

I didn't feel myself on the horse anymore...

"Ahh-!" I started my scream, but a hand covered my mouth.

"Shhhh!" Shade mumbled. He then led me to his room, where I sat on the bed, and faced my head downwards to my lap, concentrating on not doing anything "stupid."

"You can't go to royalty looking like... _that_," he muttered. I was ready to counter, until he said, "besides we don't need anybody recognizing you."

"Mhmm," I mumbled.

"Good. Now wait here, I will inform my mother of this matter. Turn around. And close your eyes," he ordered me. Hey! I'm not some animal he can order around!

"Why?" I demanded, and looked up from my lap, only to find him taking off his shirt. "Ah! Hentai pervert!"

"Didn't I say to be quiet?!" He yelled at me. Oh ho ho~ Who's being noisy now? I heard him sigh, in annoyance. "You can look now."

I opened my eyes. Fighting the urge to smirk or laugh.

"Stay here," he ordered, once again, leaving the room and closing the door.

Haha baka! I'll just run out once I hear his footsteps fade!

I crept to the door, and waited.

Once he was gone, I decided to open the door.

Eh?! It's locked!

That Shade is _definitely_ _not_ a gentleman!

~Shade's POV~

Heh. I knew she would try to escape. So I locked the door from the outside. I don't need any publicity for my own palace. I was walking to my mother's room by now.

"Mother?" I called.

"Oh... Hello, Shade," she calmly said. She was in bed. Pregnant with my little brother or sister. She's in her late 20's and has dark blue hair and eyes. Kind of like mine. Except mine is lighter. I took a breath and sat down next to her, explaining the situation.

"Oh... I see. So we need to get her safely, and un-noticed to the Sunny Kingdom." She said. I nodded.

"I was going to ask if you had any spare cl-"

"I will give her the makeover. So don't worry," she interrupted, smiling. "I'll make her look like a princess."

"... Right," I mumbled.

~Bright's POV (heehee)~

Rein and I sneezed at the same time.

"Hmm... I'm really tired," she yawned.

Well that's not surprising. Considering we ran around the castle atleast 25 times...

I looked at her, and she was already laying her head on the table. So elegantly... Wow...

Her eyes were closed and she truly looked like a princess... It made me kind of sleepy staring at her... Before I knew it I was on my way to my "Dreamland" Dreams that can come true if you put your mind to it.

That's dream that I had when I was just a little kid... Probably around 5... Having everyone smile... That dream still hasn't dispersed.

**Oh-oh-oh. I'm not stopping here!**

~Fine's POV~

I was looking at pictures in his room. Many were of planets and moons. He even had a bookshelf, books of medicine, moons, planets and more!

Wow... I never would have thought a prince was like this...

Out of nowhere the said-prince came and said,

"My mum understands and will make you look like... A princess. How she's going to accomplish that. I don't know."

He then grabbed my hand, and led me to his mother.

I immediately blushed. Out of anger! And... The fact that he had grabbed my hand...

We walked inside of his mother's room. And I took my formal side.

"Hello," I bowed. Shade cocked an eyebrow.

"Hello. I'm the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Moon Malia," She introduced.

"Pleasure. I am Fine. Just a common orphan," I said. I saw her smile, with a small... Mischievious? Glint behind it. She then led me to the bathroom. And ran... Water inside the tub. I let my eyes widen- just a bit.

No Fine. Calm down. I can't let her worry.

After the bath, she took out a big, poofy, pink and red dress, with gloves and heels. I thought the dress would be too big for me. But it fit just fine.

Next she did my hair, taking the dull ribbons from the bottom of my hair, she tied them at the top, putting them into two, high pigtails.

"I'm sorry. I don't have enough ribbons," I heard her say.

"Ah, it's no problem," I smiled. She smiled too and continued.

She then took out two small ribbons and put them on the bottom of my hair. She then curled those two small strands. After being done with my hair she gave me a gold necklace, earrings and bracelet.

I looked in the mirror and gasped.

Was this really me?!

~Shade's POV~

She came out... Looking _amazing!_

Oi! What am I saying?!

"Let's go," I muttered, turning my face so she didn't see my blush.

"Ah! Um... Arigotou!" She thanked my mother, I heard her giggle and say,

"Shade! Don't be too cruel with her! She might just break!"

What did she mean by that?

I lifted the nuisance onto Regina. We were now on our way to... Rein. I know she must be feeling lonely.

Don't worry Rein... I think you may have a sister...

**Made2352- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! *Hand's magic cupcake* Heehee here's the update!**

**PositiveCharm416- Thanks! I'm glad you find it interesting! *Hand magic cupcake***

**Wow! This was a really long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!**

***Hand everyone magic cupcakes for this celebration***

**I'm gonna try making magic cookies! **

**Oh! Right! Sekirei Triangle is the next update! And I have another announcement! Tomorrow! I'll be posting another story! As for the name... You guys will have to wait! ;3 I'll give you guys a hint!**

**"I put on mascara to make myself look older. Please just forgive my lies I wanted to be bolder. Tomorrow I. Promise to be better for you~"**

**Don't Google it! Or you will get a cursed cupcake!**

**See ya~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 11- Mystery, Mystery.**

**Hiya guys! Oh heehee, ok so I'm scrolling through channels, and Barbie in the Princess and the Pauper is on.. ^^' So... I immediately wanted to post this! Heehee.**

**Anyway on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime! :'s**

~Fine's POV~

We finally came to a stop at a big castle with suns all around it. It was huge! Probably even bigger than Shade's... Hee hee hee. Shade got off and was being "Gentleman," by grabbing me by the waist and pulling me off.

W-why did my face heat up?!

We went up to the doors, and he knocked on it.

"Rein?" He called.

-Who's Rein? A guy right?!- I thought.

I noticed the door open, and a guy with golden, almost orange hair and red eyes- like mine- opened it.

-That has to be Rein, right?-

Why am I so paranoid?!

"Where's Rein?" Shade asked. So he isn't Rein?!

Why does my chest hurt?

So it is another girl?

Baah! Who cares?!

Not me!

"She's in the tea party room," um... I don't know his name... So he's carrot top! Shade then grabbed my hand, again, and went to this "Rein."

"Oh Bri-" A girl in a blue dress with long, blue hair tied into a ponytail started. And then gasped, "Shade?"

"Hey Rein," he said, and then pushed me infront of him. "This is Fine."

"I can introduce myself!" I yelled.

"Is this a new doll?!" Rein gasped. "Why... She looks like a human!"

"What? I'm not a doll," I told her.

"Your not? ... You look just like me..." She said.

"And you look just like me..." I trailed off.

"Look. Truth!" Someone gasped.

"Don't worry, Elsa. Follow my lead," Another gasped.

We all looked back, and two people came advancing on me. A lady and a man. The lady had red hair and eyes- like mine- tied into a ponytail. The man had blue hair and blue eyes.

Woah. What the heck is going on here?!

"Mama! Papa! This is Fine!" Rein yelled, smiling.

"Oh no, Rein! Get away from her!" "Elsa" yelled.

"Why?" Rein asked, I was confused too. Then we were glowing. My right arm twitched to her left. I just noticed... A birthmark on her arm, that looked like mine. Our arms came together, making a full circle with a sun inside, we glowed more.

Then... Poof!

A little compact popped in my hand. Then words came to me from my heart:

"Fan, Fan, Fine."

I didn't even notice the words coming out of my mouth...

I then heard Rein go:

"Ran, Ran, Rein."

Next we got poofy dresses and a... Wand? (First season)

"We tried to keep this from happening," "Truth" muttered.

"What?" Both Rein and I asked, then we looked at each other.

"We're twins?!" I yelled it more as a question, as Rein yelled it more excitedly.

"What?" Shade and carrot top were both confused.

"... Awesome! I'm a twin to a princess I don't even _know!_ Mirlo's gonna freak, and my dad's gonna find me do to this publicity! Isn't that just great?!" I yelled, sarcasm drowning my voice. Elsa and Truth looked at each other and both said,

"We've got explaining to do."

**Made2352- Aw I'm so sorry! I bet having a twin is fun! Well... Here's the first ever magic cookie... I hope you like it... Anyway I'm glad you like my fanfic! Here's the update! **

**dark lil'angel2be- Ah! No need to be sorry! I'm just happy that people like this fanfic! ^^ Thanks for reviewing nonetheless!**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one too! Romeo and Cinderella... I'll probably upload the second chapter later on today... While listening to Romeo and Cinderella of course! ^^ **

**See ya guys~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper **

**Chapter: 12- Fights. Tears. Recovery. Still Hidden.**

**Hi guys! Here's Chapter 12... Ah~ School starts tomorrow! So I'll try my best to keep track with my stories! I won't let you guys down!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime...**

~Fine's POV~

They just explained how we we- are twins... And I couldn't believe what I was hearing...

"Woah. Woah. Woah!" I yelled. "S-so your telling me you just left me at the door of someone's house... Who couldv'e killed your little_**pauper **_at any time?!"

"We-" Both, Elsa and Truth started.

"This isn't a fairytail! I couldv'e died... And you said I was a mistake!" I yelled. "I can't believe it!"

"Fine just-"

"No!"

After yelling that. I couldn't bare to see their faces anymore. So I ran out the castle, anywhere but there.

Heh. Why are tears falling?

~Rein's POV~

After Fine ran out... I supposed it was my turn...

"You know..." I started, everybody turned to me. "This was bad for allk of us... For Fine being abused through all thos years. For you... Now feeling an ocean of guilt... And me... I was all alone... When I learned I had a sister... And you guys destroyed that chance!"

I then ran out, too.

~Fine and Rein. Normal POV~

Fine was crying... She had somehow found her way to the garden...

Rein finally made her way to the garden and ran up to her.

"Fine..." Rein also had tears falling out. "Daijo! Daijo!"

Fine stared at her and smiled through tears. "Arigotou... Gomen... You've been through alot, too."

"You know... I can't believe them either..." Rein trailed off.

"... Well! Daijo! Daijo! Just look ahead?!" Fine tried helping her sister recover as well.

Rein smiled and yelled, "Right!" She then realized something... "Wait... These dresses and wands..."

"Yeah?" Fine asked.

"It came on us like... Magic.."

They both looked at each other and ran together back to the castle.

"Explain!"

~Fine's POV~

They explained. And what I gathered was that it's called the _prominence_. The birthmarks on our arms, represented what half the power source looks like. It happens to the princesses of the Sunny Kingdom.

They also explained why they left me. It's what is called the Royalty Rule. Where the youngest twin/sibling has to be left. Or the family has to give up their title as Royalty.

My bangs covered my face. They were so reckless with what happened with me. They couldn't take the time to find me a good home.

"You could've atleast put me in a _nice_ home," I muttered. Remembering the things that man out me through... And wouldn't you believe it... But I'm scared of the simplist things... Water and Thunder... Oh know...

~Flashback (Still Fine's POV)~

I'm 4 years old right now.

"Noooo!" I screamed as much as my little throat and lungs could. I was in fetal position. And it was during a thunderstorm. That 'Dad' decided to leave me bruised and broken. Locked inside the 'Home'.

The thunder reminded me of threats 'Dad' would pull with his gun. The water reminded me of the times 'Dad' would drown me... Again... Again... And again.

The silly thing is... I didn't hate that man... No... Instead I pitied him... What could possibly make him act like this?

~Flashback Ends~

Ok... I didn't black out. That's good... But those memories... Are too scary to go back to...

~Shade's POV~

Fine muttered something... I didn't here. Her eyes were then distant. She wasn't responding to anything... Minutes later she was shaking... Why?

Rein then pleaded to her Mum and Dad, "Please Mama! Papa! You might as well let her stay here now!"

They didn't seem so happy with the request.

"Fine," they muttered.

"Yay! I'll show her my room! Hey Fine. Fine?" Rein asked.

"Oh... Huh?"

I knew something was off...

"What color bed do you want? Pink or baby blue?" Rein asked her.

"Oh... Pink!" Fine laughed.

Why are you hiding? Show yourself! Don't stay hidden!

**Songs listened to writing this: Synchrocity (Part 2), Adolescence, First Love Academy-School of True Love, And Witch! There all really good songs!**

**Reviews~!**

**Made2352- Really? *Just thinks of Rin and Len* I'm gonna bombard you with questions now! What's your fav. Vocaloid song! (If you listen to it) What's your fav. Genre of music! Favorite fruit! Cake! Sport! Song! *Goes on and on* Ah! Um...*Blushes* Sorry! Too many questions, huh? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cynder 7- Really?! Lucky~! I'm the only girl on my mum's side.. And the youngest! Oh~! Questions! Are you older then your sister? Younger? Oh! Do you have any other siblings besides your sister? I should stop, huh? Aheh ^^' Anyway... Thanks for reviewing! Here's a magic...hmm... Which one do you prefer? I just learned to make Magic cookies...**

**dark lil'angel2be- :3 *Glomps* This person! :) I finally have a sister! X3 Anyway! Thanks for reviewing! And here's that update!**

**coco2012- Really? Really? Woohoo! *Relieved* Thanks thanks thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Ah! Which one do you want magic cookie or cupcake?**

**I'm so glad that I have so many reviews! Anyway~! Wow... I still haven't uploaded Sekirei Triangle... I'll upload it later! Mandokuse~!**

**But I won't procrastinate Romeo and Cinderella~ **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 13- Hurt, Comfort. New Love?**

**This is where I blah, blah, blah and put the disclaimer! So... *Shuffles* I'm sorry for this late chapter... Ah~! Especially when I wanted to post during the week~! Grrr... Well I'm sorry everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

~Fine's POV~

I was following Rein to... Wait where are we going? Ah well. I have more things on my mind... Like this can't be happening! I'm feeling bittersweet about all this.

Is this a dream or a nightmare?

"You'll have to stay in the guest room for tonight, until the bed comes in tomorrow," Rein explained. Ohh _that's_ where I'm going. "Oh! And the boys will be spending the night here!"

"Oh... Ok!" I said, half-heartedly smiling. We kept walking.

"We're at the guest room," Rein noted.

"Oh... What will we do for the next hours?" I asked her.

"We could... Go explore with the boys?" Rein answered me. I oh'd.

~With Everyone~

"Hey Shade!" I yelled. Heehee no formalness from me. "Hey carrot-top!" They then all froze. "What?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"My name is Bright.. Prince of the Jewelry Kingdom," Carrot-to- Bright corrected me.

"Oh... Well I'm Fine... supposedly the Princess of the Sunn-" I started.

"You are no daughter of mine!" Elsa. I didn't even notice her walk in. I couldn't believe what I heard. I just stared, wide-eyed.

Speechless, I looked at Bright, Shade and then Rein. I still was speechless. I looked at all of them one last time. I couldn't let them see my tears, so I ran. Again.

~Shade's POV~

"Mother! That was uncalled for!" Rein yelled, at her mother. Elsa just stood there shocked at her own words, thinking, what had she done?

My face went into a grimace. All their doing is arguing.

So I did what a smart person would do, Or a foolish one, I ran after her.

"I-I- Why? Why can't she accept me?!" Fine muttered, running.

"Wait! Fine!" I yelled, running after the nuis- red-head.

She stopped. And it felt like the world stopped, just for a second.

She then turned around, tears flowing. I don't know why. But I hate to see her cry.

"Stop crying," I demanded.

"Why?" She demanded back.

I was a bit clueless for an answer when I settled with, "because I'm here?"

She looked at me, and rubbed her face, smiling.

This one wasn't fake.

"Thank you," she thanked me.

I smiled back at her, "good. Now let's head back.."

"Ok."

~With everyone. Fine's POV~

Everything had calmed down a bit. But I know Mirlo's probably worrying her bear ears off.

"Everyone..." I started. They all looked at me. "I have a job with a friend. That you know I can't just quit... So may I please go there. To explain everything to her?"

"Sure let us take yo-" Rein started.

"No...I can go myself... I have alot to think about..." I interrupted her.

"...Ok."

I put on the heels that Moon Malia gave me and started to walk out.

I had that weird feeling that someone was watching me.

Aheh well, of course! Everybody's watching me out.

Yet someone's gaze felt more burning.

I shook it off and looked behind me, yelling,

"Jane everyone!"

"Ja!"

**Songs listened to: Syncroncity 2, Abstract Nonsense, Remote Control Len and Rin, Unhappy Refrain Len and Rin, Sonic Vocaloid Meltdown.**

**littleangel4ever25- Oh no no! No need to worry! I want to live up to expectations! Sorry for this kind of late chapter! And thanks for reviewing! Ok. Which do you prefer... Magic cupcake or cookie? ^^**

**dark lil'angel2be- Sorry for this kind of late chapter, onee-chan! And yay! *Glomps again* Oops... I hope I'm not hurting your spine... Um... Thanks for reviewing ^^**

**Cynder 7- Wow that's a big family. Luckee~! ^^ Anyway thanks for reviewing! ^^ Here's the cookie! And I'm glad you like it! **

**I hope that this chapter was long enough... Anyway. **

**I hope you all enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 14- See you again...**

**Hiya! *Beams* Here's the next chapter! ^^ **

**Pikachu plushy: Pika pika pik...ToT**

**I heard that! And yes! I did get hyped on sugar! SO WHAT?! Your distracting me!**

**Disclaimer: Um... I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime!**

~Fine's POV~

I walked inside the doors of the Maid Cafe.

"Mirlo!" I called out to my friend.

"Fine! Where the hell have you been?!" Mirlo asked, kinda mad, kinda worried.

"Ooooh~ Mirlo said a bad word~" I cooed.

And she glared at me.

"Gomen," I apologized and then explained everything that happened.

"Oh... I'm happy for you!" She smiled at me. And finished up with, "But please don't forget to come and visit!"

"Arigotou! For everything! Your like a second sister!" I yelled, and she smiled. Hugging me as I hugged her.

"C'mon! Work shifts about to start!" She smiled, again and I saluted responding with a.

"Hai!"

~Work~

"Welcome, Master," I bowed.

"Welcome, Master," Mirlo greeted. _She's_ a master! She's so enthusiastic!

I continued to work and take orders, trying to match up to Mirlo-sempai...

~After Work~

"... I'll see you again," I said, not really able to find words.

"Yes... See you soon," Mirlo agreed. And with that. We both went our seperate ways.

-See you soon...- I thought, continuing to walk.

~With the Others. Shade's POV~

I'm worried about Fine. But all of us were bored out of our minds. So Rein spoke up,

"Ney. What should we do? I mean were all bored out of our minds."

"I don't know. Rich-man Poor-man?" I suggested, still worrying over Fine...

"Sure!" Rein beamed, she then went and got some cards.

I can't believe I'm worrying over that red-head nuisance.

~Fine~

I was on my way... A place that I can actually call _home. _

I looked up and the sky was gray... Something bad must be about to happen. Ugh. Thunder, too?

"Heya Cutie," I heard a voice say. He was in an alleyway. I'm so happy that 'Dad' gave us lots of freetime. I picked up a few things when he was out... I wish I could've used it against him... But...

"Hey! It's mid-afternoon! Lots of people are still around! So don't get any ideas! Baka!" I yelled.

"But I _do_ have ideas."

Then I felt a hand almost grab me, turning around I saw a gun. "Now... How about you enhance my ideas?" The guy smirked. I glared, and tried so hard not to laugh. I kicked the gun out of his hand and rolled around to put momentum into the punch. It's hard to fight in this dress... As he held his head in pain, I kicked him in a not-so-pleasent spot, and ran for it.

~At home~

I was panting and sweating when I arrived.

"Hey Fine! Um... Why are you all sweaty and panting?" Rein asked me.

"Huh? Oh, almost got raped," I answered her.

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Yeah... Oh daijo! Daijo! I kicked his butt!" I assured her.

"Oh... Ok... Oh hey Fine did you here? There's gonna be a thunderstorm," Rein said, making tea.

"What?" I asked, making sure not to show fear.

I was right...

"Yeah! Oh, I gotta take a bath. Take care of the tea, kay?" Rein asked, getting ready to leave.

"... Kay," I agreed.

**Next chapter is gonna be short... I'll make it as **_**long**_** as I can! Anyway... It's a chapter for- *Magic cookie in mouth* Darn it Pikachu! Anyway... Songs: Shintagari (Nipah version), World's En Dancehall, Matryoshka- Nyan, Kuro Neko Matryoshka, South Park Matryoshka (I stumbled upon it! X3), 96neko Migikati no Chou, **草食男子（笑）二人でmagnet歌ってみたようなナニか（コゲ犬×むっち）.

**Anyway. Reviews!**

**dark lil'angel2be- Ah! Sorry Onee-chan! *Gives cupcake* And here! Here! The update! Thanks for reviewing and glad you like it!**

**Cynder 7- Ah~! I'm glad you like it! *Smiles and bounces like a little kid* Teehee Thanks for reviewing! And hope you enjoyed!**

**Made2352- I love strawberries too! ^^ But chocolates the top! Anyway~! Yay! I'm glad you like it! ^^ Ah! I hope it wasn't too mean! *Tear comes down* Anyway... Thanks for reviewing!**

**xXSnowHimeHikariXx- Well... The guys are dense ^^' It's gonna make it harder for the two girls! And *Sniffles* Don't worry! Elsa and Fine will make-up. Thanks for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoyed! And... **

**See you soon! Teehee.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 15- Bathtime Mishappens?**

**Yea... I'm gonna make a 7 day limit for me and my stories now... -w-'**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime!**

~Rein's POV~

I grabbed the important stuff I'd need, and started to walk towards the baths.

Walking around this place is _so_ easy. I never get lost!

Coming out of my thoughts... I saw a lost figure of orange hai-

"Bright-kun?" I gasped, gaining his attention.

He turned towards me and greeted me,

"Hello, Princess Rein."

He looked a bit embarrased...

"Oh... On your way to the baths as well?" I asked.

"Oh... I was looking for them," he laughed, blushing and sweating a bit.

This Prince Charming isn't so _'perfect'_... But that makes him even more cuter~!

"Well... There this way. I'd love to show you them," I smiled.

"Really? Thanks," he thanked me and I blushed a bit.

He's so dreamy~

On our way we talked and laughed. What was only about four minutes. Felt like two days! I wanted it to last forever...

But we had to part ways.

~Rein's Bath~

Taking off my sky blue robe I got into the warm water. I wet up my blue rag and put it onto my head.

I layed in the warm water, and let out a happy sigh.

I imagined Bright-kun and me all grown-up and getting married, our lips went inch by inch-

KYAAA~!

-I think... I'm in love!-

I giggled and splashed in the water, then I heard the door open.

I foolishly stood up, thinking it was a maid.

My eyes widened and I blushed, hopping quickly back down.

"A-am I in the wr-wrong bath?!" Bright also blushed and turned the other way, ready to run out.

"H-hai! N-N-Next door!" I stammered, and screamed, shaking a bit. I'm really nervous!

"Arigotou!" He yelled, sounding a bit relieved to be able to run out.

My face is _completely _red by now! I can just _feel_ it! We're too young! I mean maybe when we're married then we can bathe together! And then you know... Go on vacation! And kiss! And hug! And hold hands! And kiss! And did I mention kiss? And..

KYAAA! Stop! Stop! Too much into it!

Though it wouldn't be bad either...

**I bet the ending sucked. Anyway listened to Nico Nico songs. And don't feel like going back to go to my History -o-**

**Reviews~**

**Made2352- *Noms on choclate cookie while reading review* Teehee ^^ I want a strawberry now. Grr. Strawberry~! Ah! I'm typing! Ah. Thanks for reviewing! And I totally agree. Chocolate. You can **_**never**_** beat it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**dark lil'angel2be- This wasn't to late of a chapter was it, nee-chan? And ooooh~ Nee-chan said a bad word~! But hope you get well soon! And glad you like it (The cupcake and story) ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**XxshadeandfineloverXx- Thanks for reviewing for one! Glad you like it! ^^ Now magic cupcake or cookie? ^^**

**Anywho... Thank you all for reviewing! **

**And hope you guys liked!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 16- Truly Smiling? Blushing?**

**Augh. I'm running out of chapter names. Anywho. I'm early. Teehee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime.**

~Fine's POV~

I. Heard. Thunder.

_Loud_. Thunder.

"Pl-pl-please! No. Pl-please... Go away!" I muttered, yelling a bit, covering my ears, starting to cry, and dropped the tea.

"Fine? Fine! Hey! Be ca- Why are you crying?" I heard Shade behind me.

"H-huh? I-I'm not-" I started, but heard a loud bang. "AAAAAH!"

"... You're afraid of thunder," Shade guessed. I was in tears. When I felt myself embraced in a hug.

"Sh-Shade?!" I gasped.

"You're scared. Aren't you?" He asked, quite bluntly.

"..."

"Excatly. I'll walk you to your room," he said, then walked me.

"A-Arigotou," I thanked, shakily.

"... Hmph," he scoffed, and walked to his own room.

Next door.

~A few hours later~

"AAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, another bang of thunder had boomed.

"Fine?" Shade tiredly asked, walking through the door. He then sighed, and said, "you've been doing this for hours... I'll just sleep with you."

"A-Ah! N-no-" I stammered, but he climbed into the bed before I could finish. And just like that. We slept the rest of the night away- Him every now and then giving me a comforting squeeze when thunder blew.

Shade...

I smiled a bit in my sleep.

Thank you.

~The Next Morning.~

I woke up and looked to Shade. I'm a 'Wild Sleeper' so he must've had problems.

But he looked perfectly fine.

Then I realized. We were in the same bed.

I blushed, scoffed and pushed him out of bed.

"Y-you didn't have to do that!" I blush, like a cherry.

"But I wanted to," he smirked. I blushed again and then scoffed. Yet again.

"Wha-whatever," I got up and walked away, muttering under my breath...

A thank you.

~Shade's POV~

I heard the thank you.

I only want her to look ahead. Instead of at her past.

Somehow... I _want_ to watch after her, protect her.

Somehow... I _need_ to watch after her... And protect her.

~Fine's POV~

"Stupid Shade and his stupid, stupid, bakaness!" I mumbled to myself. Not even noticing almost walking into Bright.

"Ah. Princess Fine," Bright acknowledged me, before I walked into him.

"Ah. Sorry. And. Stop with the formal. Kay? It's not necessary, but, hello, Bright," I said, a bit rudely.

"Oh... Okay... Fine?"

"Arigotou... Now I've got to get ready for school, ja," I said, a bit quilty at being rude.

"Ja..."

I walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Something I barely got with 'Dad'...

He'd make us cook for only him.

Then _all_ of us getting whatever was left over.

~Flashback~

I was cooking with one of the girls there. Sophira.

We were the oldest here.

We looked poorly at each other.

"How are we gonna feed everyone? 'Dad' only lets us cook for him... And... We're low on food..." Sophira sighed.

I looked at her and decided to give some words of encouragement.

"Sophira. Don't worry. When 'Dad' goes out. I'll do my part and get a job. I'll make sure to get some money!- Or food! So don't worry it over please."

Sophira sighed, looking at me.

"You do so much... Arigotou," she said.

"Don't worry! Besides we're basically all family here!" I happily smiled.

"Fioona! Sophira! Where the hell is my damn food?!" 'Dad's' voice bellowed through the house.

I looked down at the food.

He'll surely eat all of this...

I looked at Sophira who sighed.

"Don't worry! I'll be sure to pick somethings up when he goes out! I won't let everybody go hungry!"

Sophira looked at me and smiled.

"Get the hell here before I get my fucking gun! You bloody bitches!"

I winced, and took the food up to 'Dad' with Sophira trailing behind with the pitcher of water and cup.

I have to save everybody... Have to keep them smiling and happy.

Atleast let them not worry.

~Flashback Ends~

**Bloody. British term. (Just wanted to let you guys know! ^^) **

**Oooh! Guess who Sophira is! **

**Anywho. Reviews.**

**dark lil'angel2be- *Gives a hug and cupcake* And glad you're better from the cold. ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anyway. Teto Two-faced lovers.**

**See ya~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 17-**

**Oh my freaking gosh! 10 stories! Ahhh~! Anyway. Yay! I'm earlier then I said I would be! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushgi-boshi no Futago-hime**

~Fine's POV~

I gasped, my head hurt.

Ah... I... I've got to get to get to school.

"I'm out!" I called.

~At School~

"Mirlo!" I smiled, she knew I wouldn't be able to come to school much.

"Fine!" She smiled as well, because I'd be getting a tutor soon.

"Did I miss anything at the house?" I asked her, sure, I only lived there for a day... But...

"A friend of mine came over and Narlo learned his first word," she smiled.

"Oh, really? What did he say?" I asked, smiling.

"Haha it's silly."

"What?"

"Bablin!"

We both then laughed.

"Oh! That's her now!" Mirlo yelled.

"Ah, Mirlo," someone said.

"Altezza! This is Fine. Fine! This is Altezza," Mirlo introduced both of us to each other.

Altezza, she had blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair was frizzy in the back in pigtails, the front was neat. She was wearing the school uniform that was given to those who wanted- or even _needed_ it...

Somehow... She looks familiar.

"Pleasure," we both smiled at each other, then we all started to talk.

"Oh! Hey Altezza, would you like to come over? You too Mirlo?" I asked the two of them.

I hope I don't regret this... Aheh.

"Sure. But after work. Oh! Altezza. You remember I gave you a job there!" Mirlo said.

"Yeah!" Altezza smiled. "So after work and school?"

"Yup! So we'll go to my house!" I yelled, smiling.

"Yes!" Mirlo and Altezza agreed.

~Shade's POV~

Somehow. I don't like Fine going to school.

Why didn't I just disguise as Eclipse?

Because now I'm here with two flustered people.

Somehow... I'm a bit jealous of one of the flustered people.

~At Work. Fine's POV~

On the way to work, Mirlo told me that she couldn't come over... Having to take care of Narlo.

"Hey Fine!" Mirlo yelled, we were in the changing room, I don't see why she had to yell... Our staff _is_ small.

"Hai?" I answered.

"Ney~ What do you think of a bunny day soon- Pyun," she smiled.

"Um... Sure? Oh! I've been meaning to ask this... Who was that guy the first day I came here?"

~Flashback~  
"Get dressed in these."  
~End~

"Oh... That guy was a customer. Just helping us out, you know?" Mirlo laughed, and sighed...

"Oh," I oh'd deciding not to take the matter farther.

"Cutomers are coming!" Altezza warned both Mirlo and I.

"Hai!" We both chimed up, and went to the door.

"Welcome Master," we repeated over and over, welcoming the guest.

~After work~

"Fine, take out the trash," Mirlo, kindly, ordered.

"Ok!" I said, and went to get the trash.

~Trash~

"Whew... It's a bit heavy," I sighed.

"Hm... What's a weak girl like _you_ doing out at such an hour?"

Oh great. Not _again_.

"Wha?" I turned around to the voice.

**Wow. My ending sucked.**

**Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Reviews~**

**Kidi-oneechan- Bloody Mary? *Shivers* And uwaah! I know! Same bed! *Heart* Anyway... Ah! I'm sorry... *Has an ashamed face* Anyway. Thanks for reviewing! And hope you enjoyed!**

**Made2352- I'm glad you liked it! And I was thinking Rein but then it's like. Nah. She'd be more afraid of spiders. Teehee. Thanks for reviewing! ^^**

**Anywho. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Bye~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 18- Memories**

**OK. Next updates will be for Futago-hime: **

**Romeo and Cinderella **

**And then Fine and Rein in Wonderland.**

**Anyway. Hope this isn't too late!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or it's characters.**

~Fine's POV~

"Sh-Shade?!" I gasped.

He was in his Eclipse outfit.

"Yo," he cooly said.

How old is he again?! He acts _way_ older then what he really is!

"W-What're you doing here?!"

"I was curious where you worked," he mumbled.

"Well! Now you see!" I can't believe he found out. "I'm a maid!"

"What's so bad about it?" He asked.

"Well-" I started.

"You _are_ a girl," he interrupted, lifting my chin so I met his dark, blue eyes. Those same eyes...** (Woo! For Maid-sama refrence!)**

I tried to hide the blush by yelling, "H-hey!"

"What? And hey," he smirked. "Why are you blushing?"

I raised my hand to slap him, but he grabbed it and muttered. "Don't you dare."

My mouth gaped a bit, he was serious. I the scoffed, though I'm only a bit scared. "Idiot."

I took my wrist from his hand, luckily he didn't have the _other_ wrist...

I pouted and walked into the cafe.

He followed, and it turned into a grimace.

Walking in, Mirlo giggled, "Aww! Look at Fine! Picked up a boy, heh?"

"W-what?!"

"How cute!" Altezza teased.

"Let's just go already!" I yelled. And they smiled, humming 'K~'

~At the Palace~

After we dropped Mirlo off, Altezza, Shade and I made our way to the castle.

When Altezza walked inside the room, Bright's mouth dropped.

"Altezza!" He yelled, running to her. Everyone became confused.

"... Who are you?" Altezza asked, her eyes widened.

"You don't remember... D-do you?... I thoguht you were... No... Where were you?"He asked.

"At a place," she said, cooly.

"What place?" He asked.

Alteza hesitated, "... A-an abusive man's house."

Memories came flooding back to me, there was alot of girls at the place. A year after, a baby with blonde hair and olive green eyes came... That man called her... Alyssan... Alyssan...

Altezza.

All the memories went black, and I fainted.

"Fine!" I heard everybody shout my name.

~An hour or two later~

"Mmm," I mumbled, waking up.

I saw all of the usual faces and their mouths formed the words, Are you okay?!"

"What? Oh... Um... Some memories rushed back. That's all," I mumbled.

"What type of memories?" Altezza asked, curiously.

"Wait. I have a question for you," I said.

"What is it?" Altezza asked, a bit mad I avoided _her_ question.

"How'd you find out your real name?"

**I really wanted to stop it at 'Altezza.' To add suspense. But ah well.**

**Woo! Maid-sama refrence! Anywho. Reviews.**

**Kidi-neechan- Teehee. That's alright. Well I can't say what state... But well I live on the West side of the United States... Wait West right? Where like Michigan, Ohio, North Carolina etc.. Is... Anywho! Ugh heard of bloody mary in the 2nd grade . Scary! Well hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Made2352- -_- Teehee. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it ^^ And hope you enjoyed!**

**Aweh. I was aiming for 50 reviews this time... Ah well. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 19- Going back. But heading forward.**

**I'm here! Haha. Sorry this is late. Someone finally voted! Thank you who did! Ahem. As for Romeo and Cinderella. That will be next!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime.**

~Altezza's POV~

She asked.

_That_ question.

She must be. Heh. Should have seen it sooner.

Fionna.

"Before I answer that," I started, not showing how nervous I was. "You're Fionna, right?"

She hesitated.

"Yes. Please. I won't call you Alyssan as long as you don't bring it up."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

Then I took a deep breath.

Venturing back...

"Well... It was when..."

~Flashback~

I'm four years old at this place called 'Home.' At the moment, I'm walking around with my best friend; Fionna. (Now known as Fine)

I looked at her tattered clothes, mine were the same.

Pale white, with red/pink, green and yellow patches around it. My hair in pigtails, tied with dull red and green string.

I was enjoying the time with my Onee-chan, but all of that eventually has to end.

"Fionna!" 'Father' yelled.

She jumped.

"Y-yes?" She stammered.

"I'm leaving out! You'd better have the food done by time I'm back!"

I knew it. When the two who are to be cooking are cooking, nobody is allowed in the kitchen with them. 'Father' feared that the cookers would be generous and give food to the 'Trifles.'

Us.

"O-ok!" She called, looking sadly at me. "I guess I'll have to be going. See you later, Alyssan- I mean. Alyss."

"Hai~ Bye Onee-chan~!" I replied to her, she smiled and so did I.

After watching her leave, I got the feeling that 'Father' would be out for longer than usual.

So I explores places we were _not_ to go.

I explored and came across this box.

A bix, with cards and pictures taped to them.

I shuffled through them, the first name.

Was mine.

I was thankful to the other older children here.

This is what it said:

"Altezza: Real Name.

Alyssan: Cover name."

I then looked and saw the picture of me as a... Baby.

Altezza...

My _birth_ name!

I remembered the name to my heart, and put the card back, then the box, and went back to my room.

I sloppily wrote it down with my small fingers.

Then, I put it in the top of my dress.

Close to my heart...

~End~

I inhaled then went out again.

That's the story.

I opened my eyes.

I had actually gotten into it...

~Fine's POV~

"Ah..." I ah'd.

There's not much to say.

"Yes... Now... You," Altezza narrowed her eyes at me.

I can't let her know...

"Actually it was the same as you... You know exploring while _he_ was gone," I lied through even the skin of my teeth.

She bought it.

"Ah... Ok."

Silence then consumed the little meeting of the three girls, and the two boys...

"Well," I decided to speak up. Everyone looked at me. "Altezza and I want to forget the past. So please. Just forget the fact that we're runaways from our 'Dad.' I know we'll be fine with all your love and support!"

Shade hmph'd. And Rein and Bright sighed and said a 'K.'

Both Altezza and I smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Ah. Bright. You were saying earlier?" I asked him.

"Oh, right. I used to have this little sister when I was small. A baby named Altezza. Mum and Dad suddenly got rid of her after only a week of her being home. I thought.. She had... You know... They had-"

Rein patted his shoulder.

He then went on.

"That's why I was happy and shocked to see her."

Altezza was a bit shocked, and yet seemed happy.

"So... You're... My Onii-san?"

Bright nodded, blushing a bit at how it's a bit awkward, I suppose.

Altezza's eyes lit up, and she smiled.

She then ran up to him, and hugged him, he returned.

"An Onii-san! _**My**_ Onii-san!"

Rein pouted a bit, and walked to my side.

"Good," I smiled. Then realized. "Now we only have a few more children to reunite with their royal families!"

"All over the kingdom." I mumbled, it seems like hardwork.

"Don't worry! We'll find them all... Together!" Rein yelled, and hugged me.

I smiled back.

"Yes... Together!"

**Made2352- I know right~ ^^ Cute, huh? :) Glad you liked it~ Anywho. Thanks for reviewing! And hope you enjoyed. Since I'm late... Magic cupcake or cookie?**

**jenjen19913- I'm glad you loved it! And sorry it was late... But anywho~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! And Magic cupcake or cookie?**

**Kidi-nii-chan- Sorry it's late. And yeah... DX Lucky~ You learned about it laterrer! But anyway. Haha. You found out~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And Magic cupcake or cookie?**

**I hope you all enjoyed! **

**Bye~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 20- Reunion**

**Woah... 20 Chapters... Sorry to you all who hate **_**long**_** fanfics... I don't know how long this'll end up... **

**Disclaimer: I no own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime.**

**3058du34084jklfi0++++=====320340~~~~''54pfgpo47r9004-494=rp4~~~~**

~Rein's POV~

I did my hair and smiled, Bright here we come!

I... I mean Altezza too!

"C'mon!" I yelled to Fine. "We have to make sure that Bright-kun and Altezza are okay!"

"H-hai!" She stuttered, a bit angry... Because I was rushing her. But I can't wait to see Bright!

I looked back to her and shook my head.

"We _have_ to go shopping for you later on!" I yelled, she conciously looked down at herself and shrugged. I laughed. "Let's go!"

I grabbed her hand, who she then grabbed Shade.. O right he's here... Who he then held on for dear life.

~In the balloon~

We hopped into the balloon, and Shade started to drive it. The comfty red balloon with a sun on it here and there. I preffered blue, but Mama and Papa said that it was to represent the Sunny Kingdom.

The view was so wonderful!

Hills of green stretched far and wide, the sky was a perfect blue and everything seemed so warm! The people down looked like tiny spects... Like ants. The carriages rode around the looping streets and the small vendors and buildings.

I looked to Fine, who seemed absolutely engrossed in the view. I smiled and looked out the window again.

Not just a smile. A humongous smile.

~At the Jewelry Kingdom~

We finally arrived and landed.

"How do I look?!" I asked Fine, a tad nervous and excited. "I look good for Bright-kun right?"

Shade scoffed... Why? Meh. Ah well.

"You look fine!" Fine smiled at me, a bit annoyed tension though. I had asked a bunch of times before actually landing...

I smiled and sweat trickled down my brow, only a little.

So then we walked into the castle doors, when guards guided us to the throne room.

My first impulse when we walked into the room.

"Bright-kun!"

Queen Camelia and King Aaron looked awestruck.

The funny face dissapeared from the Queen's face.

She smiled, a warm smile.

"Altezza!"

Altezza stared, the most smart thing coming from her mouth.

"Mama?"

The queen nodded, and ran to her daughter.

"Yes... We are so sorry! We... Had no choice! We had to let you go... It's the Royal Law... The youngest _has _to leave at birth.." She explained, while hugging her to death.

The King got over his surprise and nodded solemnly.

"Yes... It's true. But they all go to this big house. Full of love and-" He started.

"Love and Care? Yeah right!" Fine interrupted, with sadness written over her face.

The parents looked ataken back.

"What?"

Altezza frowned.

"That house didn't have love and care..."

"But... We heard-"

"You heard wrong." Fine firmly said, taking Altezza's side.

Camelia shook her head.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, Altezza! And.. You. Who are you?" The queen asked, while the King hugged Altezza tight.

"I'm Fine. Twin Princess of the Sunny Kingdom," She smiled, shrugging off her dark past.

The queen smiled, "thank you."

Fine blushed. "I hardly did anything!"

"Still... We're a family again... I can't help but feel thankful."

Fine stared, and smiled again.

"A happy ending, huh?" She asked me, who just stood and basically observed.

I smiled back.

"Yeah."

Shade, whom we forgot was actually here, then suggested, "We should try going to different kingdoms now..."

"Reunite the orphaned royalty to their families... I think we should try the Windmill Kingdom?" Bright said, looking at Altezza and their parents, with a smile.

I immediately agreed.

"Well... Let's go!" Fine yelled.

"Don't forget me!" Altezza yelled, running up to us.

"... Can we get something to eat first?!" Fine yelled, a smile on her face.

We were silent... Then shrugged.

"I'm hungry!" I agreed to it.

She smiled. "Yay!"

"Where to?"

"Somewhere in the Windmill Kingdom?" She looked at us.

I smiled at this, and so did everyone else.

"O.k!" We all yelled.

We then bid the King and Queen a good-bye.

And headed to start the quest.

I smiled at Fine, then ran to Bright.

We then talked and talked.

My heart... Stop jumping!

**3058du34084jklfi0++++=====320340~~~~''54pfgpo47r9004-494=rp4~~~~**

**I hope this was long enough! And good enough! :3 Sorry for the lateness!**

**Reviews~ And gonna thank people who favorited and followed.**

**Made2352- I love reunions :3 They're so warm and joyful! And here's that magic cupcake! Sorry for the lateness... And thanks for reviewing!**

**hatsunemikudreamer01- Sorry for the lateness! And thanks... I'll work on making them longer! o Sorry. And sorry again. This is a ShadexFine fanfic... Urm... Thanks for reviewing! Magic cupcake or cookie?**

**Riaha- Oh.. Crap... I ACTUALLY GOT IT WRONG?! Take away my otaku medal! O'X :'O I'll fix it! Sorry! *goes to the dumbness zone* But thanks for reviewing! *Recovers* And yes! Yes! More flashbacks... It'll all fit together soon :3 Thanks for reviewing! And Magic cupcake or Cookie?**

**Kidi-chan- Sorry for the lateness! OOOO 'Aish'? I gotta get more into K-pop... *My friend: Yesh! You DO! All the hot guys! And Awzjgdjfdj!* But... I... Nevermind... . Ah! I'll have to look it up! Sorry! . And thanksy for reviewing! Magic cupcake or Cookie? :3**

**Followers: **

**IceFire56! **

**Made2352! *Glomps***

**RUHLSAR000! **

**Riaha! *Glomps as well***

**XxrosemoonXx!**

** 3ls! **

**Kidi-chan! *Glomps***

**hatsunemikudreamer01! *Gives a glomp***

**isanimes! **

**Ok. Now favoriters:**

**Cynder 7! *Glomps***

**IceFire56!**

**Made2352! *Glomps***

**PositiveCharm416!**

**StephanyShine09!**

**XxrosemoonXx!**

**chocolatemilkandlollypops! *I love this name! Choco milk!***

**Kidi-chan! *Glomps***

**isanimes! **

**xXSnowHimeHikariXx! *Gives a glomp!***

**Thanks you all! :3**

**And haha... Made it longer! XD **

**Bye~**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Princess and The Pauper**

**Chapter: 21- Pleasure Meeting You**

**Disclaimer: ... I. Don't own Futago-hime... Ur **_**Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime**_

**I'm sorry I'm late -_- I'm gonna upload earlier from now on. And for not reviewing any other fanfics. I've been kinda busy with other stuff- got sick. Got lots of homework... Wait. Still sick.**

**3058du34084jklfi0++++=====320340~~~~''54pfgpo47r9004-494=rp4~~~~**

~Fine's POV~

Shade, Bright, Altezza, Rein and I found a nice resteraunt called Wind Meals. It wasn't exactly flashy or not exactly not flashy either.

Arriving in the Windmill Kingdom was actually the best part... But... I bet the food will be the best!

"C'mon! C'mon! I'm starved!" I yelled at everybody, they laughed at and with me, and we walked in.

"Hello, I'll be directing you to your table... I-I'm also your waitor... Noche."

This boy didn't look like he was used to the job. He had light blonde hair and princly light blue eyes.

He didn't even look like a waitor.

I stared for a split second and smiled.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Fine!"

He blushed at me and shyly smiled.

"I'll show you to your table now," he smiled and walked infront of us.

Rein and Bright were talking about jewelries and such, Shade was silent and boring and Noche was a mess. But being the cheerful person I am.

"Shade! What are you going to order?" I smiled up at him... And he glared. "Eh?! What?! Hey! Why are you glaring?"

He looked away and I felt bad. I don't know what I did to offend him or anything... From what I thought we were doing pretty great as friends. I pouted and thought.

"Um... Fine-san? Are you o...kay?" Noche asked me and I sparked up.

"Oh! Oh! Yeah! Haha sorry. Well. Can you come back and get the orders? I'm gonna need time to decide over all this delicious food!" I covered it up, heck. I can't let a stranger worry about me.

He stared and then nodded.

We sat down and decided. I was sitting next to Rein, she sat across from Bright and that left me across from Shade. Altezza sat in the chair in the middle of Bright and Rein.

I looked at everything. They looked amazing. And finally decided- though Rein will probably criticsize my eating habits- I don't care!

"Ready?" Noche came back to us and waited.

"5 pieces of the yummy delicious angel cake please!" I smiled, hyperly. I could see Rein roll her eyes- even though she did favor angel cake. Meh heh heh- I learned about that even with everything going on.

"Spaghetti please," Rein said.

"Salad," Shade finally spoke. "It's healthy."

I felt a chill up my spine at that.

"Urm. Bring me the banana bread please," Bright smiled at Noche.

"Orange slices, please," Altezza smiled, 'ever-so-cutely' at Noche. I don't get her! She's so tactic-like... And now she's so innocent.

"Drinks?" He wrote our orders down and smiled.

"A chocolate milk, please," I said.

"Regular Ramune, please." Rein ordered.

Bright, Shade and Altezza ordered waters.

Noche then walked off and told us he'd be back in twenty minutes.

Rein and Bright talked about jewelry again and Shade looked annoyed. How can he be annoyed with this journey we're going on? This is serious, isn't it? I sighed.

Altezza joined Bright and Rein's conversation.

Leaving me with .

~Food~ Normal POV

The food arrived for the four kids and Fine dug in to her pile of cakes and Rein gracefully dug in to her spaghetti.

"Hey Bright.. Is banana bread any good?" Rein looked at her crush, the prince stopped and smiled.

"Yeah. Want some?... Have you never had any?"

The girl blushed, smiled and shook her head no.

"Never."

She let the boy put a piece inside her mouth with a blush.

"But... It's great!"

She caught the look to her red-head sister in his eyes...

But ignored it.

Said sister ate her food, but somewhat picked at it.

-I don't know how it got awkward, but I just hope he doesn't hate me- She thought, not realizing she actually said it softly.

The boy she was talking about looked up from his salad and stared at her.

"Hate?" He muttered.

She looked up, confused.

"I don't hate you," he rolled his eyes... The way to her blue-haired sister.

She caught this... But didn't have time to think about it, because the resteraunt was announcing a show.

"Noche, our violinist will now be playing his violin," The announcer called out. "Please enjoy."

~Fine's POV~

Noche came out with a blush and smiled.

"P-please enjoy," he bowed, looked at our table and started.

I don't recognize the song, but it was sweet. He's really good.

We came up with the money to pay for the food and left.

We decided to walk around instead of using the balloon.

I caught a glimpse of green hair, but dropped that, and we arrived at the castle.

Altezza smiled, and walked elegantly to the door. She knocked on it, and waited. Wow... She's more... Happy. I can just tell. She shines way more. I smiled at that.

We walked inside and were escorted to the throne room, by the prince; Auler. Rein told me the prince's name...

He introduced us to his parents, then properly introduced himself.

We all gave names and only Altezza was silent.

"... You are?" He asked her.

"A-ah. Um. Altezza," she stuttered, and he blushed a bit.

"N-nice to meet you," he smiled.

"P..Pleasure."

Rein smirked and dragged us out. I was a bit confused but shrugged. Then realized it was for Altezza and Auler... I withheld a giggle and followed her out with Shade and Bright... Who was quietly steaming.

~Altezza's POV~

Why am I blushing over this fool? Especially infront of his parents. We only just met today. And yet my face is hot and red.

"O-oh. Your face is red... D-do you have a fever? Here, you should rest. Let me show you to a bed," Auler said, and took my hand. Auler has forest green hair and eyes, and fluffy bunny ears. I wish I could take them, have his head rest on mine and put them around my neck... Wait. What?!

He put me on the bed and looked at me, which only made my face redder.

He looked more worried and got on top, put his forehead on mine and closed his eyes.

Wait... Where is everybody?! Shouldn't they be here?!

I looked out my perpetual vision and saw no one.

They must've left me!

I am going to kill them.

Badly.

~Fine's POV~

I could've sworn I felt a chill up my spine.. And not a good one.

"Did you feel that?" I shakely asked Rein.

She nodded and looked around.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, still shaken up.

"Ghosts," she simply stated, which made me shake.

"E-eh?!"

**3058du34084jklfi0++++=====320340~~~~''54pfgpo47r9004-494=rp4~~~~**

**Oh man, I gotta update more. I think I'll start updating once every 2 weeks from now on. Sorry everyone. :( I feel like a terrible author.**

**Made2352~ I promise you I'll update more! . And heehee thanks :3 I think I'm a terrible comedian though XD But nonetheless. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kidi-chan~ Geegeegeegeegee~ Found a song I'm not gonna be able to get outta my head. XD Thanksy for the review :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime: Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter: 22- Sophira**

**Sorry for the delay. Terribly sorry, please don't give up on me aheh. /shot/ This is the seventh one being updated, please enjoy.**

***Edit* Wah! I put the wrong chapter. I'd like to thank Jo710 for that! Haha. Sorry guys**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime.**

**00000-03-023-0-0p32-03-0-0-v,-vm0bvnc -3-0e40-30-30-2n nc0349-94\**

~Fine's POV~

We went out the castle and just walked around. We came across a park. That's when I noticed a girl with green hair that looked blown back, with rabbit ears and blue eyes that were downcast, wide and scared. She wore a scrapped white dress with dark blueish purple patches on the top and bottom.

I didn't recognize her at first... But those bunny ears.

"Sophira!" I smiled and ran to her, she jumped and looked around, saw me and tilted her head.

"Fionna...?"

"Hai!" I answered, finding this an invitation to get closer. Coming closer I saw blood.

Shade and Bright stayed where they were, but Rein followed.

"Sophira, my real name is Fine, do you know your's?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Oh... Yes! It's Sophie," she answered and relaxed more, knowing that a friend was here.

"Sugoi!" I exclaimed and then asked, "How'd you get here?"

Sophie frowned and explained.

"Well... 'dad' was going to... Kill me- he told me I was j-just another s-stupid mouth to feed. So... h-he whipped and beat me, then walked out. L-Leaving me... There t-to bleed and die. I didn't want t-to die. I waited for him to leave a-and ran away." Sophie in the middle of all this cried.

So that was the blood... I saw Rein frown and shudder.

"I'm so sorry for what you had to go through," I said honestly empathetic, he never attempted to murder us. Just abused...

Sophie smiled and nodded, "arigotou."

"It's no problem... What I really want to do- is help you. Reunite you with your royal family," I started, then pointed at Rein. "This is actually my royal sister. Rein."

Rein smiled a bit.

"Every person- well most- in that house was a prince or princess. We're on a search to go and reunite them with their royal families," I explained.

She looked like she was thinking on whether or not to go.

She nodded slowly.

"Ok. I trust you, Fine! I'm happy to see you again," she added a smile. "But one question... I... I'm a princess?"

"Hai~" I sang and smiled.

She let her eyes widen and I could just tell what was going through her head.

_A princess? Me? No way_

I could tell she was happy.

"Well... Let's go?"I asked her, and she nodded.

~Windmill Kingdom Sophie's POV ~

The palace was huge, it reminded me of a gigantic windmill, there were flowers in the field.

They were very pretty! So pretty I wanted to go and pick them.

I walked in with everyone and they introduced me.

"King, Queen," Rein bowed. The queen had green hair, like mine, and long rabbit ears. The King was merely a humanoid rabbit.

Fine smiled and finished, "meet Sophie."

She gestured towards me and the King and Queen's jaws dropped.

"S... Sophie," The Queen er... Mom was close to tears, and she ran and hugged me.

"W... Why?" I studdered, not really knowing what I was asking.

"Oh... Dear. We wanted to keep you, but they said that the Windmill Kingdom needed a strong king, so they forced you away. We were more than happy to go into poverty if it meant we could keep you... But they came and _took_ you away."

"Two?" I asked, FIne didn't fully explain this whole mess.

"Auler!" ... Dad? finally spoke.

In came a boy with dark green hair and dark blue eyes, with bunny ears. He came in holding a girl's hand. She was blonde.

He seemed to not be paying attention.

"Yes?" He absentmindly asked, he then looked my way. "Sophie?!"

I just looked at him.

Auler, if I remember correctly, came and ran towards me. He hugged me, much to my surprise.

"Would you believe... That I was your Onii-san?" He asked me.

"Urm... Yes?" I stammered, this is weird...

"Well. I am," he looked me straight in the eyes, and I widened my eyes.

"O... Nii-san?" I asked, and he nodded, smiling a bit. This time I hugged him, I could feel him smile.

An older brother... He'll protect me right?

~Fine's POV~

This seems like a job well done! I smiled.

Both Auler and Sophie broke the hug and thanked us.

"Well... We should get going," Rein and I said in infamous unison.

"Hai... Ja," even the king and queen came down and said that.

"Jane!" The group, consisting of Bright, Shade, Rein, Altezza and I said our goodbye.

~Outside the castle~

"Ok! Let's go!" Rein yelled, the rest of us confused.

"Where to?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Shopping!"

I widened my eyes.

"N... No."

"Yes."

"Please.. No."

"Well, we're gonna go sooner or later, didn't I say I'd take you earlier because of your clothes? So come on!" She then dragged me away, I yelled all the way.

I sighed.

"Oh, great!"

~Extra Scene. What happened with Auler and Altezza. Auler's POV~

I blushed at putting my forehead on hers.

But... She's just so... Beautful.

I want to be selfish and keep her to myself..

Ah! Get those thoughts out of your head.

I blushed, and got off of her. We then just talked about how life was before actually meeting.

That's when I heard father call.

I grabbed her hand.

"Your face is still red, I-I don't want you to get dizzy and fall. So... May I hold your hand?" I asked and her face got redder.

"O-of course."

I then walked her to the throne room, I feel happy.

I finally found someone that I'd want to get engaged to... When we get older of course.

**00000-03-023-0-0p32-03-0-0-v,-vm0bvnc -3-0e40-30-30-2n nc0349-94\**

**I'm still so sorry! Anywho. To the reviews.**

**Kidi-chan- Woah. I can never remember meanings of words... But... Aeygo~ Sorry for the lateness... Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Made2352- Arigotou! :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the lateness :( And thanks for the review!**

**vampire-neko12345- Thank you very much! And yes... Sorry if you don't like SHINE, but this is a SHINE story. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Bye~Nyan~**


End file.
